Strategy Guides/Tiny Guide to Level-Up Alliance
Tiny Guide to the best Level-Up General Alliance(s) Something we all do in Castle Age is level up, whether it is once in a blue moon for pvp or possibly once or more per day with a power level build. With the advent of the new general alliance mechanic we can greatly increase our stamina and energy by creating the best alliance, and furthermore, if we are using special case generals to level up we can keep some of the added stamina and energy of our normal level up alliance. The two best generals to have are definitely Sephora and Crissana. If you look at the other level up generals, perhaps Godric, Aria, Theorin, or Kilgore, you will see that all six genrals mentioned receive +1 ability bonus per two levels after level 4. The difference is that Crissana above all receives 5 ability bonuses, stam, ene, att, def, and health which becomes very important for alliance flexibility, and Sephora receives 2 ability bonuses, stam and ene. Godric et al receive only 1 ability bonus each and therefore limit their flexibility. If you have Crissana at level 80 that is +42 to ALL stats which becomes ''extremely ''useful in many situations. In the level up context she gets +42 stam and +42 energy. The level up context is important to ALL builds, including the CC spender build, because it lowers the threshhold of 2000 energy/1000 stam for efficient refills, helps pvp builds get extra energy and stam on level up, and does the same for the powerleveller, decreasing in all cases the estimated time to level up to the next level (important for PL because it means extra energy/stam for monsterhunting overall. See thexbob and DWW on the forums for an explanation of The Advantages of the High LSI Build). So if you have Crissana or Sephora as your master, with the other as your secondary, and Kilgore as your tertiary general you will get a maximum of +63 energy and +78 stamina on level up currently will all generals at level 80. It is important to note that the maximum EFFICIENCY for levelling up generals occurs at level 34, the level at which you expend the least amount of hero crystals, red crystals, and green crystals for the maximum benefit, and the efficiency bonus with all three generals at level 34 is +29 energy and +37 stamina at level up. The flexibility context of Crissana comes with things like Land of Mist or Land of Earth or Guild Battles with the value of increased health in your alliance as one issue. Another issue is that sometimes you want the extra stam and energy on level up with specialty generals like Solara and Hyacinth. Making either Crissana or Sephora as a secondary/tertiary general in a Solara master alliance gives the 20% stat shift to stamina and on top of that the +19 ene/stam of Crissana/Sephora (at level 34) in addition. A third issue with flexibility is if you want a MAX ATT or MAX DEF alliance where Crissana can add her +19 to either (at level 34). That's just about it. As with all general alliances, if you do some research on each general you consider in your pending alliance here on the wiki (by looking at their advancement tables) you can maximize your efficiency in the alliance purpose. Keep enjoying castle age and have fun making your alliances! by Wilbur07 Category:Strategy Guides